


Day 1 : Songfic

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Riot Week 2014 [1]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Riot 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Accidentally picked the wrong seats in a theater</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 1 : Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Accidentally picked the wrong seats in a theater

They had made so many plans of meeting up and keeping in touch once they left Dalton but they both knew that things would never be the same And as Dolce escorted her still very injured, bandaged son into the waiting car, Logan knew that he would never see Jules again.

They had tried through emails and text messages and calls but it was not the same and Logan could feel them slipping away no matter how much they tried and things were never the same between them, because how could it be with the situation they went through.

And the inevitable confession just threw everything out loop including Logan and before he could do or say or act on it, Julian was on his way to California and he forever wondered what could have happened. More than that he missed his best friend.

That was all until today or to be more specific the evening at the Gershwin Theater.

Logan was standing in the hallway while his date was in the washroom and he accepted a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. He didn’t want to be here, here in the theater with all the theater snobs as they judged the first half performance; the décor, the acting, the costumes, the songs.

“Insufferable snobs.” he commented as he studied the waiting crowd dressed in the best finery “think they know so much. What am I even doing here?” and then he remembered Andrew his date, one of the theater snobs. Logan didn’t do boyfriends. Not after what happened to- He shook his head trying to clear away his thoughts. “What is taking him so long?” Logan wondered and the immediately the lights started blinking.

He moved aside and allowed the waiting crush to enter back in and while doing so he spotted a suspiciously familiar tall slender man.”Jules” Logan whispered softly and when he looked again the man disappeared. “Its all in your head.” He told himself and went in search of his date.

…..

“I’m sorry Love.” Andrew told him and kissed his cheek messily. Logan cringed at the name. Jules had never called him- He detested terms of endearment. Even amongst his best friends they didn’t use any nick names or any endearments, in fact they used to frequently abuse each and he missed that, that sense of camaraderie.

“ I have to go baby.” Andrew was telling him .”You stay and watch .”

“But I don’t even like theater, what am I going to do”

“Its almost towards the end. Andrew commented kissing Logan’s lips “Stay and watch the till the end. Early rehearsal tomorrow, I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you.” and it with a kiss on Logan’s cheek and a small bite on his jaw he left.

When he entered in, after frowning at the indignant attendant who had scowled when he opened the door for Logan, he realized that he was in the wrong section. He was in the gallery where the privilege theater snobs were seated and he grumbled and sat at the first vacant seat he saw.

In front of him the green lady and the pink lady were talking and he sighed at the dialog and was about to rest him arm on the arm rest when he found it occupied. He turned to apologise the man next to him and he found himself looking at his long lost best friend.

“Jules.” Logan whispered and the man immediately turned towards.” Lo.”

He couldn’t believe what was happening but he had finally found his best friend and together they sat watching the play and as it reach towards the end, the famous “For Good.” begin;he had recognized it from Kurt’s gushings during Warbler practice.

And as the song progressed he found that Julian had held his hand in his and Logan smiled and twined their fingers together and truly, because they knew each other, they have been changed for good.


End file.
